


Trespasser

by thenakednymph



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'll ship it in hell, I'm so sorry, Solaar, this has been sitting on my computer for too damn long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Adaar finds Solas months after the defeat of Corypheus and gives him a piece of her mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago when Trespasser first came out and I had a mighty need to deck Solas. So this happened.

The soldiers were frozen mid-swing, blades raised high, ready to strike. Their faces were twisted into silenced war cries, their teeth bared. There were so many, all frozen, all dead. Adaar was used to seeing bodies, but there was something unnerving about the once living Qunari that had been turned to stone. It was like they weren't dead. Like their souls were captured within the stone, forever trapped.

Adaar slipped between the clutter of statues following an open path between the statues suppressing a shiver. The air around the figures crackled with magic, the hair on Adaar's arms standing on end. Either the Qunari were stupid or fearless to fight a man whose power textured the very air. She wasn't sure how to feel about the entire thing, but glace at the nearest statue left her cold.

Adaar's mouth went sour as she crested the hill, sweat cooling between her shoulders, leaving her skin cold and clammy. Fear and anger fought for her attention, her stomach twisting into knots as she saw him.

“Solas.” His name tasted bitter on her tongue, like cheap wine and regret. Anger won the battle and Adaar stalked forward, her hands curling into fists, Solas turned to face her. Rage flared in a hot streak up Adaar's spine and she struck him hard across the mouth.

“You son of a bitch!” The blow didn't drive him to his knees like she'd expected, but it did bloody his mouth and she took some small satisfaction in that. “Where were you?” she demanded. As Solas straightened she struck him again, tears in her eyes. She swallowed thickly, the relief at seeing him again leaving her weak. “Where were you,” she rasped again, horrified at the raw pain in her voice but her control over her emotions was quickly slipping.

“I trusted you, I helped you, cared about you and you just leave?” Her voice turned pleading and she hated herself for it, bitterness welling up inside her, hot and black, staining her from the inside out. “Without explanation, without a goodbye. I thought you were dead.” Her lips trembled, her nails digging into her palms but the pain was doing nothing to help her focus. “I thought-” She bit her lip and covered her face with one hand, struggling to get a hold of herself.

“You scared the hell out of me,” she whispered. Guilt swelled to replace her anger as Adaar saw the purpling bruise on Solas' cheek. She touched it softly and Solas let her. “Shit.” She wished she could take it back though some vindictive part of her thought he deserved it.

Solas watched her as she ran her thumb over the bruise, watched her expression flicker and break, emotions warring across her face. “I'm sorry,” she said, dropping her hand. “I shouldn't have done that.” He hadn't meant to hurt her, didn't think his departure would affect her like this.

“It is no matter,” he said dismissively, moving the flat of his hand over the bruise and it vanished.

Adaar sucked in a breath and tried to hide how much that simply display frightened her. It was done so dismissively, so easily, as if nothing more than an afterthought. He never used to wield his magic so openly.

The anchor flared between them and Adaar jerked back. Green lightning arched through Adaar's bones, searing her nerves and settling into her joints like fire, flaying the flesh from her arm one layer at a time. Caught off guard Adaar screamed, clutching at her arm, her knees buckling. She hit the ground hard, her knee striking a stone, a small star of pain amid the raging storm of her arm.

Blind with pain Adaar didn't realize she was shrieking, babbling until Solas knelt and took her hand between his two. The pain subsided and Adaar wept, feeling small and weak, her body shuddering through the aftershocks. Sweat beaded across her forehead, slipping down to sting at her eyes as she drew a full breath. The anchor had blindsided her, searing through every emotional defense she had, laying open the wound in her heart, hurt spilling out of her unchecked.

She bowed inward, her forehead finding Solas's shoulder and he couldn't resist the need to brush her hair back from her shoulder, to comfort in some small way. He remembered all the times they'd talked, remembered watching her fall in love with him, watching her open her guarded heart, only for him to shred it with claws and teeth. He'd tried to protect her, to push her away. When she'd pulled him close he'd struck her, wounding her deeply and more than anything he wished he could take that back. That back the pain he had caused her, but it was too late.

He cradled her against him. “I am sorry _vehnan_ ,” he whispered, but Adaar couldn't hear him over the thrumming in her ears. Solas pulled away, wiping at her tears, her face cradled in his hands.

“Why is this happening,” she choked on the words, still half blind with tears. She whimpered as the anchor flared again, crackling angrily.

“The orb you touched was never made for this purpose,” Solas began. “It is killing you.”

Adaar choked on a laugh. “Yeah, I figured that one out.” She tried to smile but it came out thin and scared. Her face was ashen.

Solas stroked her cheek with a thumb. “I would give you one last gift,” he said softly. “As an apology.” He covered her hand with his own, smothering the light from the anchor, his eyes flaring as his magic began to take root, unspooling beneath her skin like cool water, relieving the pain the way aloe soothes a burn. He stood as the magic began to work, pulling the infection back from Adaar's shoulder.

The Eluvian shimmered as he stepped towards it.

“I'm never going to see you again am I,” Adaar said, her voice flat. It was more a statement than question.

Solas didn't turn to face her, he couldn't. “Let us hope not. We would likely be enemies,” he said. His head lowered and he breathed the next words to himself. “And I do not want to bear that.”

Adaar's arm went numb a moment later, a deep weight settling on her heart and she hoped he was wrong.

“ _Panahedan Fen'harel_ ,” she whispered, eyes focused on her lap where she cradled her arm. The green light in her hand shifted to blue, the soothing waters of Solas' magic turning to ice and she gasped, clutching at her arm. The skin beneath her fingers began to turn to stone.

Solas stepped up to the Eluvian. “ _Dareth shiral ma vehnan_.”

Adaar's screams echoed in his ears as her arm shattered and Solas stepped through the mirror.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I also just assumed this is how the Inquisitor lost their arm based on what happened to all the soldiers but no one else seems to have come to that conclusion? Sooo...headcanon???


End file.
